forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Southbank
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Southbank was the section of the city of Silverymoon located south of the River Rauvin. Description Southbank was the newer of the two main sections of the city, linked to the older Northbank by the famous magical Moonbridge. The Vault of the Sages, the famous library of the city, was located in Southbank, as were a number of magic schools, unified as the Conclave of Silverymoon. History Construction of Southbank began in the 12 century DR on the shores of the river at the base of the Moonbridge, beginning with military buildings and followed by the first warehouses, inns, and homes in 1106 DR. Southbank expanded from that point afterward. At first, the Southbank contained primarily caravan-related businesses and warehouses. In 1247 DR, the Vault of the Sages moved from its original location in Northbank to the Southbank. By 1366 DR, the new section had its own wall and gate, the New Gate, and the city's West Garrison barracks were near the gate. By 1369 DR, talks had been underway for several years of unifying the magical schools located in Southbank into a single university of magic, and one of Alustriel's last acts as High Mage was to officially create the Conclave. Over the next three years, Southbank had a second boom in construction and population. The old wall was torn down, and a new wall was built, with the inclusion of two more gates, Blacklar Gate and Mulgate. Notable Locations The Conclave of Silverymoon had its Southbank campus here, which included: * Arkhen's Invocatorium, * The Lady's College, * Utrumm's Magic Conservatory, and * The Vault of the Sages. In addition, the following were places of interest: * Mielikki's Glade, a sacred glade to the goddess, and * Sorlar's Smiling Satyr, a tavern catering to females. Appendix References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Silverymoon Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations